You saved me
by scorpion22
Summary: Fin meets a woman that changes his life while on the job, but can he ever help her get over the trauma of what happened to her. If you like please review and please be warned this is very graphic has rape scene it you don't like don't read. Please enjoy and remember I own nothing.


This fiction is my newest idea and I am finally writing it down. Remember that I own nothing and like all of you I am just a huge SVU fan. If you like this story which I hope you do please review and tell me what you think because what you think means the world and as I try to remind you using all my stories you all rock.

Chapter 1

"Baby you here "called Fin as he came home from work expecting to find his girlfriend waiting for him, but finding the apartment empty.

" She must have went somewhere " whispered Fin thinking about her with a smile and then remembering how they had met wishing it had happened differently; they had met almost a year ago when she had been raped in her apartment Fin had been the responding detective.

" At least she's getting over it more and more " breathed Fin wishing they had caught the guy, but sadly the bastard was still out there and she had not been his first or last victim, but that wasn't the worse part of her at least.

"She's pregnant I hope she gets home alright "said Fin who had a tendency to worry about her in her condition; when she was less than a month pregnant she had discovered she was having her rapists baby and after lunch after she came to the station one day the two had really hit it off and soon they began dating. They had several lunches and dinners together and their relationship became more and more serious as they got to know each other more discovering they had so much in common and soon they found they enjoyed just being together.

Throughout their new relationship Fin tried to help her through her pregnancy going to doctor's appointments with her. Neither of them talked of the baby's father they found the less they did the more they began to look forward to the new babies arrival and yet she couldn't get rid of the memories of what happened many nights Fin slept over holding her when she woke up screaming because of the nightmares.

" It's nice having someone to come home to " whispered Fin sipping his beer he liked living with her like they had been doing for the past three months and he was glad he had finally talked her in to moving in with him. He wanted to take care of her and make her feel safe and from what she told him he was in fact she said he made her feel happy for the first time since the rape. When he came home tonight he figured she must have went out to get something, but he didn't admit he missed her the minute he discovered she was gone.

" God I'm beat " groaned Fin as he sat down he had just gotten home he had been on the job for seventy two hours and at that moment all he needed was a shower, a long sleep, and her by his side.

"Finally a shower "groaned Fin as he undressed in the bathroom turning on the water till it was as hot as he could stand. Groaning the water ran over his body massaging his tired joints wetting his hair and slowly making him feel a hundred percent better. Putting his head underneath the stream he closed his eyes letting the water wet his hair more running down his face and neck. As he did this he heard a knock at the bathroom door.

His girlfriend Natalie was glad to find him home when she waddled into the apartment; she was huge and she was finding it harder to move as she got bigger.

"Are you home for a while or do you have to get back "asked Natalie from her place outside the door.

" I'm home for a while " said Fin peeking his head out of the shower curtain smiling relieved that she was home safe.

"Good "called Natalie leaving the door and going to order dinner for the two. She was very pretty with skin like light milk chocolate and she had eyes to match and her hair was long and beautiful: Fin could honestly say she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"Baby "called Fin as he came out of the bathroom in fresh clothes finding Natalie in the kitchen just getting off the phone with a takeout joint. After ordering some dinner from the Italian place down the street Natalie kissed him before going to pick up dinner. When she came back they ate in front of the TV together. When they had both eaten they laid in each other's arms in complete silence just enjoying each other's company.

"I'm glad your home I missed you "whispered Natalie as he met her eyes kissing her for her words smiling at her tenderly.

She wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer as her tongue slipped into his mouth. His hands remained at her waist while hers remained at his neck.

"Oh god "gasped Natalie suddenly closing her eyes as she had an unwanted flashback of the rape quickly pushing him away as it happened.

"Are you ok "breathed Fin looking at her shaking form sitting as far from him as possible? She didn't hear him as he spoke she was in her own head and the happiness she had felt was gone.

"Baby "whispered Fin his hand on her shoulder making her jump and start to scream. She felt his arms around her pulling her into his arms as she screamed and cried uncontrollably. Soon she stopped screaming and all that remained were her tears as she cried into his chest clutching him desperately wanting to forget what had happened.

" I want to forget it so bad, but I can't " whimpered Natalie tears rolling down her cheeks as Fin held her unsure of what to say.

"This isn't something you forget, but you will learn to live with it "replied Fin taking her into his arms and taking her and laying her on their bed. Setting her on the bed Fin wiped at her tears.

"I'm sorry you shouldn't have to deal with this after dealing with it at work "cried Natalie before Fin kissed her.

"Don't say that "whispered Fin her face in his hands as he caught her tears with his fingertips till the slowly stopped.

"Never say you're sorry for something like that I love you, I want you with me never forget that "said Fin lying with her on the bed.

She fell asleep in his arms as he lay with her protecting her from her own memories. Kissing the back of her head Fin pulled her even closer as he closed his eyes falling asleep next to her. Natalie dreams started out very peaceful until slowly they turned into the nightmares from before. It was her worst nightmare and worst memory that of the night she was raped by an unknown masked figure.

"Oh god no please don't "whispered Natalie in her sleep, but nobody heard her as she relived her worst memory the memory she had tried so hard to forget.

She woke up to a stranger in a mask looking down at her. She didn't have time to scream as he covered her mouth with a gloved hand using the other hand to choke her till she stopped struggling.

"Please don't "she remembered whispered as he put his full weight on her looking deep into her frightened eyes.

"Please don't hurt me "cried Natalie into his gloved hand as it covered her mouth while he used the other to rip away her clothes forcing himself inside her.

" Oh god please stop don't do this please stop " cried Natalie the pain of him moving inside her was unbearable as if she was being sliced open losing apart of herself each time he entered her.

" I can't believe this is happening " sobbed Natalie as the horror of what was happening sunk in as it continued getting worse with each minute and at that moment she screamed as loud as she could before he started beating her. She was raped over and over beaten each time she screamed of made any noise to loud all Natalie could do was cry as he held her tight to the bed.

"Stop "whispered the masked stranger raping her harder making her cry harder. Natalie couldn't get herself to stop crying screaming as he hit her over and over again. When he came inside her the first time it felt like he was stabbing her in the stomach filling her with boiling hot lava.

"Oh god "cried Natalie when she discovered he wasn't done with her as he continued to rape her again. For hours the stranger raped her refusing to look at her as she cried and beating her when she screamed making the horror of what was happening last forever for Natalie. And even when Natalie thought it was over, but it wasn't the stranger decided to violate her more. Forcing her onto her stomach the stranger forced his manhood inside her anal hole raping her again. Natalie screamed in pain which got her a good hard beating from the stranger so finally she stopped screaming and closed her eyes burying her head in the mattress sobbing.

Pain went through her body as she sobbed a little too loud for her attackers liking earning her a beating far worse than any of the others. The stranger raped her again for three hours ignoring her cries and screams and beating her continually. Finally Natalie thought it was over when she couldn't feel him on top of her anymore, but she was wrong. He flipped her over again as he sat on her chest choking her as she struggled underneath him.

"No please god no don't do this to me anymore "begged Natalie as he forced his manhood into her mouth choking her.

Tears streamed down her face as he moved in and out of her mouth nearly choking her.

"Come on bitch suck "growled the stranger as he pulled her hair forcing more and more of his manhood into her mouth cutting off her airway as he came. She had no choice, but to swallow it crying wanting to vomit. She felt as he finally left her alone leaving her lying on the bed, but she knew he was still in the apartment. Her eyes felt sealed shut and she couldn't move her whole body hurt and at that she desperately wanted to run as she saw him coming.

"Please no somebody help me please "cried Natalie as she saw the needle in his hand filled with some unknown liquid.

"Shut the fuck up "said the stranger as she tried to fight him, but she couldn't he was far stronger then she was.

"Nite, nite "said the stranger stabbing the needle into her arm and soon Natalie felt herself getting sleepy.

" No " breathed Natalie as she fell asleep; she didn't know if he left after knocking her out, but she hoped he did and that he didn't do anything else to her while she was out cold. She didn't want to think about the other things he did to her body while she was knocked out.

"He's gone "cried Natalie waking up finding herself alone falling to the floor crying hysterically.

When she finally found herself able to move she locked all her doors and windows and searched for her phone. She couldn't dial for the police fast enough her hands shaking as she did so. When the police came onto the phone all Natalie could do was cry and scream. Repeating what had happened many times Natalie finally calmed down enough so that they could understand her.

"I've just been raped "screamed Natalie her hands shaking as she talked into the phone.

Natalie woke up from her nightmare the same nightmare that wouldn't stop repeating itself over and over again. Natalie woke up in Fin's arms screaming her lungs out. No matter what he did Fin couldn't get her to stop screaming.


End file.
